It has been well known that gold films do not adhere to oxide surfaces, such as quartz. For example, the generally accepted criterion for adhesion between a metal film and an oxide surface or substrate has been that the metal must be oxygen active so as to react chemically with the oxide surface. Since gold does not form a stable oxide under normal conditions, having a heat of oxide formation of +19 kcal/mol it, supposedly, does not adhere to oxide surfaces as, for example, quartz. Adhesion layers, such as chromium or titanium are often used as adhesion layers between the oxide and the gold. In some cases, however, it would be highly desirable to not have to use an intermediate layer.